Fourth Avenue Cafe
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo thought Eriol was gettting married but he was just lying...he just want to test her if she loves him...


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Tomoyo's Point Of View

I was sitting near the window in a restaurant waiting for someone. Someone special. But that someone special has someone else. I loved him though but he doesn't love me. Eriol gave me a letter today…just this morning. That he and Kaho are getting married. He and Kaho. At the age of 27 but Kaho is 32. What an age! When I received his letter I called up Sakura immediately on what I will do. I'm deeply wounded. That how come I've fallen in love with someone who is dense. But of course HE doesn't need to know coz' HE doesn't feel the same. Ten minutes had passed…he's late. I said we'll meet at Fourth Avenue Café at 7:30p.m.but my watch says its 7:40p.m.I'll be patient…coz' it's HIM after all.

Eriol's Point Of View

Aw man! Ten minutes late! Geez…Tomoyo's going to kill me! At last! I finally arrived at Fourth Avenue Café. I finally saw her…sitting near the window. I sat opposite from her. "Sorry I'm late", I said.

"As ever", she said smiling…sadly? Why sad? Isn't she happy I'm getting married to my love one Kaho?

"Why are you sad?" I asked. But the truth is we're not really going to get married we're just playing as if we're going to get married.

"N-Nothing really", she answered me. Nothing huh? Owz…

Tomoyo's Point Of View

Why did he have to question me that? Why I'm sad? Isn't it obvious…oh…of course not. That HE'S GETTING MARRIED AND HOW MY HEART BLEEDS! "Don't worry about me. You should be happy you've found your true love", I said. Ouch! It hurts to say those words.

"Yeah. And you? When will you find that 'someone'?" Eriol questioned. He's in front of me. You! You dummy! How on-never mind. I need to calm down.

"I don't know maybe when he's wife would be dead", I said mockingly.

"Huh?" Eriol said. I blushed.

"Oh um…someday", I said. Phew! At least I'm glad I have my poise. Daidouji Tomoyo poise. I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

Eriol's Point Of View

I wonder what's happening to Tomoyo I hope she founds that lucky man soon and I hope it's me. "Do you want to order?" I asked her. She nods. "What?"

"Cookies and cream ice cream", she said.

"Well that goes for me too", I said. I called the waiter while Tomoyo was busy playing her glossy hair. The waiter was about to leave when he said.

"By the way sir, are you a couple?" I blinked. What? No of course not. Yeah Tomoyo was pretty but Kaho is prettier in a joke way. She is less pretty.

"N-No", I answered, blushing. I look at Tomoyo who was also blushing.

"Oh I thought…if ever you two we're…you two will look a CUTE couple". After that he left

Tomoyo's Point Of View

I was flattered of what the waiter said. If ever we were a couple. Of course we weren't. We'll never be. Our order was here. Just fifteen minutes. I started eating my ice cream…quietly. "Your quiet…why is that?" he asked.

"Nothing much", I answered. I looked at his blue eyes who are also staring at me…smiling. I fought the urge not to say what he doesn't want to hear. "I have a confession to make", I said then I continued after I pause. "I like your eyes". He blinked. Shocked. Then gave a slight laugh.

"Thanks". Actually what I meant to tell him is I have a confession to make that I love him. Then suddenly there was a familiar music in the room.

Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne

Iro da rareta kioku ni yosete

Sayonara ai wa kureta ano hito wa

Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita

Eriol's Point Of View

That song is always the theme song of this restaurant. The title of that is the same name of this restaurant. Fourth Avenue Café. I looked at Tomoyo who is singing the song while staring out at the window. What she didn't know is all of this is a set up. Sakura and Li and also Kaho-my past loved one-planned this all. Kaho and I broke up a year ago. We just broke up for no reason. I know it's stupid but it's because of her-Tomoyo. Stupid! No reason and the reason is Tomoyo. What the! Tomoyo doesn't know though…I'll let her know…later.

Normal Point Of View

"Tomoyo you sang really well. No wonder why they call you The Raven Nightingale of Tomoeda", Eriol said.

"Yeah right Eriol", Tomoyo said rolling her eyes. She looked at him again. "We better go. Kaho might be looking for you".

'Kaho looking for me?' Eriol thought. 'Oh Tomoyo if you only knew'. "Well okay then". And they we're off.

The next day Tomoyo had a singing practice…again. It's always Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Typically, she was bored. She walked out at the Tomoeda gates and head for home. There was too much to think that day. Practice for singing and Eriol. 'Eriol', she thought. 'He'll be married to the one he loves the most'. She was supposed to go to Fourth Avenue Café but instead she headed for Sakura's house.

'I hope she's home', Tomoyo thought. The door opened and revealed Touya, Sakura's brother. "Hi Touya is Sakura there?" she asked, not forgetting to smile.

"Yeah upstairs. Come in", Touya said. After murmuring 'Thanks' to Sakura's brother she went to Sakura's room.

She knocked on the room twice. "Coming, coming", Tomoyo heard. Finally the card mistress opened the door. "Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged her.

"Hi Sakura! I hope I'm not bothering you", Tomoyo said. Sakura let go of her.

"Of course not come in". Tomoyo gasped when she saw Syaoran and Keroberos playing video games.

"I'm gonna win!" Syaoran said.

"No you're not!" the guardian shot back. Sakura sighed.

"Syaoran, Tomoyo's here. Let Keroberos play for a while", Sakura said. Syaoran look around, he had stopped playing.

"Oh h-hi Tomoyo!" he greeted.

"Hi Syao!" Tomoyo greeted also. They all sat on the floor while Keroberos, the sun guardian kept playing video games.

"What's up?" Syaoran said.

"It's Eriol…he's getting married", Tomoyo told them. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances as if they know something.

"Hey Tomoyo we've got to tell you something", Syaoran spoke softly.

"What is it is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked but she didn't forget to smile.

"We planned this up! It was just a set-up!" Sakura said straight to Tomoyo.

"S-Set-up?" Tomoyo echoed. "But why?"

"It's because we want you to say your feelings for him if ever he is really going to MARRY!" Sakura added.

"Hey! That's not fair! You stupid T.V.!" Keroberos shouted.

"Keep it down Kero-chan!" Sakura scolded.

"Tomoyo there is still a chance go and talk to him", Syaoran advice.

"I'll think about it…"Tomoyo stood up and was leaving.

"Tomoyo wait! Where are you going?" Sakura asked stopping her.

"To the Fourth Avenue Café", she answered.

"So…what are WE supposed to do?" Syaoran asked.

"We had to call Eriol-kun", Sakura said, getting her pink phone which Tomoyo gave to her when they we're still in elementary.

"Hello?" Eriol answered. "Oh Sakura-san. What? Tomoyo knows already. Where is she? Fine I'll call her. Bye!" Eriol put down the phone. 'Damn it! Tomoyo knows!' Eriol immediately went to the Fourth Avenue Café but he called her before he left.

'Eriol told me to wait outside in the Fourth Avenue Café', Tomoyo thought. 'He had to explain'. Tomoyo saw Eriol coming. He arrived at last. "You have to have an explanation!" Tomoyo said, almost angry.

"Let's not talk here. How about Penguin Park?" Eriol suggested.

"Deal".

They went to Penguin Park and sat on the swings. Even though they're in College they still play on the swings. "Why? Why did you played with my…my feelings Eriol-kun? Don't you know it…hurts!" Tomoyo said, her head downcast as tears fell. Eriol crouched in front of her as she was still sitting in the swing.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that what if I'm really going to marry that person and I didn't know someone out there love me? I rather loved that person who loves me than that person I love. Tomoyo it was a set-up because I want you to tell me what you feel for me…personally. Not that I had to know it from somebody else", Eriol explained.

"Sakura told you am I right?" Tomoyo questioned.

"It doesn't matter who told me", he shook his head. "What matters is you'll tell me honestly now what you feel. I know I sound rude that I let you say your feelings first. Okay I'll be the first one to say". Eriol calmed himself before he continued; he also wiped Tomoyo's tears. "I have loved you for so long Tomoyo that's why I broke up with Kaho. I've realized it when I came here…"Tomoyo was stunned to hear his words.

"Eriol-kun the truth is I have a mere crush on you ever since fifth grade…"Tomoyo said, relieved.

"Forgive me now?" Eriol asked.

"Of course! Thank you Eriol!" he crossed the mere inches of their faces as their lips touched. Nothing will be the same ever…

End


End file.
